


Villainous Hotel

by Sutherland9



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: (Hazbin Hotel meets Villainous) When Charlie announces her idea for the hotel. . Her parents worry she isn't evil enough. . So they call the most evil person they know. A tall fellow. . In a black hat. One who will try to teach her what he knows





	1. Chapter 1

Hat Island. Mansion. Black Hat sat in his office. Reading over some paperwork. . When he found a letter.

Flugg came in, carrying his latest device.

He said "Hey, boss. I have the latest-" Black Hat stretched out his arm and shut Flugg up. The Villain leader proceeded to open the letter.

It read, "Dear Black Hat. Your presence has been requested in Hell. The Princess, Charlotte, is sorely lacking any evil. Which, for Hell, provides a bit of a problem. So, to help her, I DEMAND you to come down here. Your brother, Lucifer."

Black Hat sighed "Will that girl EVER learn?"

Flugg asked, "What girl, Sir?"

Demencia, who'd been eavesdropping, burst in the room, "Yeah! What girl?!" Black Hat threw the letter at them.

They read it. . And looked at him in horror and surprise. They both screamed "LUCIFER HIMSELF IS YOUR BROTHER?!"

Black Hat said "Yes. And Apparently, his daughter needs me to teach her to be evil. "

Demencia asked "But . . If she lives in Hell. . Where I'm sure there's a lot of evil people. . How isn't she evil?"

Black Hat replied "You've got me." He got up from his desk, "Pack your bags. We leave now. "

Demencia squealed. She figured, if Black Hat is introducing her to his family. . It might mean she's getting close to him. Only downside is that Flugg has to come too.

Flugg asked, terrified , "Uh. . Sir. . Isn't there a rule against bringing living people to Hell?"

Black Hat said "Who cares." He looked at Flugg's latest invention "And put that thing back in the lab until we return!"

(Meanwhile, in Hell.)

Charlie sat on the bed shared by her and Vaggie in the happy Hotel. Reading a letter from her father. It said "Dear Charlie. Don't want to waste much time. . But to help you with your evil problem. . Your uncle Black Hat is coming to Help you. Sincerely, Daddy."

Charlie said, knowing her uncle's reputation, "Oh . . I'm in so much trouble."


	2. Welcome to the Happy Hotel

As Charlie continued to gazed a two the note in worry, the door of her bedroom was opened and entering the room was Charlie's lover, Vaggie. Gazing up to the bed, Vaggie noticed the worried look on Charlie's face and grew concerned.

"Charlie? Is something wrong?" She asked as she moved to the bed, sitting next to Charlie.

Charlie said, "My uncle is coming."

Vaggie asked, "Uncle?"

Charlie said, "My dad's younger brother."

Vaggie said, mildly irritated, "Your dad is King of the fallen angels . . He has a LOT of brothers!"

"Well, this one is more of the literal sense. And he's made quite the name for himself in the mortal world." Charlie said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well what's his name then?" Vaggie asked as she wanted answers to who this exact brother of Lucifer was.

"He doesn't go by his real name on earth, he prefers to go by the name he made." Charlie said as she lowered the letter a bit.

She said, "He calls himself.. Black hat."

This caused Vaggie to gain a chill down her spine, a new sense of dread filling her.

"Blackhat?!" Vaggie screamed, somehow not affecting Charlie. "You mean the man who made a name for himself as the biggest, ruthless villain on earth?! That Blackhat is your uncle?!"

Charlie said, "only one year younger than my father. yes "

"Bu-bu-but why I still he coming here?!" Vaggie asked, still scared of the brother of Lucifer if the rumors about him were true.

"Well, apparently, my father doesn't think I'm evil enough, so he asked uncle Blackhat to come give me lessons." Charlie said as she gave the letter to Vaggie, so she could read it.

Vaggie said, after finishing the letter, "So.. What do we do?"

Charlie sighed, knowing the preparations for her uncle's arrival would have to be quick.

"We have to make sure everything is in order him and any guests he brings. My uncle may be evil but he was always to organized and detailed type." Charlie said as she laid down in bed, gazing at the ceiling as Vaggie put the letter on the nightstand before joining Charlie,

Vaggie said, "I'll start preparations, immediately."

"Thanks, babe." Charlie said as she smiled and pulled Vaggie close to her, resting her head on her chest. "I don't know what I'd do without you"

"I know." Vaggie said as she smiled and snuggled into Charlie's chest.

(Meanwhile, Hat mansion)

After telling his subjects about trip to hell to see his niece, they began to pack for work, to survive, or just to have a good time. Dr. Flug was packed for the first two while Dementia was packing for the last part, it's not every day that you can actually go to hell without having to actually die and she kinda ecstatic about it!

Dementia screamed, "Yeah! Van Halen ain't the only ones running with the devil "

The crazed lizard girl was so happy to go to hell, that she was almost foaming at the mouth as she was packing a bag of clothes and weapons of all forms.

Flugg, wanting to speed up the packing (and mess with Demencia).. Walked past her and said, "Demrncia! Black Hat said if you pack in less than an hour.. He'll let you see him naked! "

It was then Demencia seemed to freeze, the thought of seeing the demonic boss she fell in love with showing her his naked body, seemed to have caused her brain to crash like a computer.

after which. . she packed faster than a cheetah on steroids.

Flug chuckled to himself before returning to his own packing.

"I should try that more often but It might get me killed if Mr. Blackhat finds out." He said as he and 5.0.5. continued to pack for the trip.

soon the packing was done

Afterwards, they all assembled in Flug's lab at their boss' request.

"Good to see you're all here on time. It's time to head to hell." Blackhat said before pointing at 5.0.5. "But he cannot come, something too innocent will not survive in hell."

"But Blackhat sir." Flug said before Blackhat appeared in front of him with a stern and angry face.

"NO BUTS! THE CREATURE STAYS!" Blackhat screamed as his head grew larger and his teeth became sharp and jagged like chainsaws.

Flugg replied "Yes sir

Cowering in fear, Flug turned around to the equally scared 5.0.5.

"Uh, 5.0.5., you are to hold down the lab and make sure everything is in order, understand?" Flug said to his scared assistant.

the bear simply squealed in agreement

5.0.5. waved his Master off before turning around and walking back to Flug's lab.

"And now, I shall open a portal to hell." Blackhat said as he turned from Flug and Demencia before pulling out a paint brush, biting his cheek before spitting the blood on the brush.

Once he has drawn the proper pentagram and the portal was completed, Blackhat but his hands behind his back as he turned to Demencia and Flug.

They went through the portal.. and ended up falling in a sort of pit.

"Aaahhhh!" Flug screamed as they fell while the Demencia cheered.

"Woohoo!" She scream liked she was skydiving.

Blackhat managed to maintain a composed face as he fell, standing straight and hands behind his back lie he was waiting at a door.

They soon landed

Black Hat landed on his feet, keeping his composed demeanor.

Demencia landed on her hands, summar salting onto her feet,

Flugg however.. Faced the most pain.. As he landed.. On his balls

Dr. Flug let out a silent scream to all of hell as he grabbed his crotch in pain, never in his life experiencing something like this. Not even from his past tortures from Blackhat.

"We're here." Blackhat said as he gazed up at the Happ Hotel in front of them.

Black hat said, "Now.. She probably knows I'm coming. But she doesn't know you two. So-"

Before he could continue, Demencia went up.. And broke down the door. She screamed, "CHARLIE.. COME AND MEET YOUR AUNT DEMENCIA!"

"Demencia!" Blackhat and Flug shouted to her, one in anger at her reckless behavior and one in fear of what Blackhat would do to her and him by association.

Black Hat grabbed Flugg by his (still hurting) balls, "C'mon! we need to fix this"

"Hhaaaaa!" Flug screaming in a low yet high pitched scream as he was pulled up and dragged to Demencia, who was currently getting looks from demons as she looked around for Charlie.

"Hey boss, what does Charlie look like exactly? I'm trying to find her." Demencia said as she turned around to see her boss with an angry look and Flug in pain.

Black Hat said "You reckless wench! When I tell you to do something. . you do it!"

Demencia replied, in fear, "Yes Sir."

Charlie's voice called from upstairs "Uncle? I haven't seen you since I was ten. You're really here?!"

Black Hat yelled, "Yes Charlotte, I'm really here."

It was then rapid foot steps were heard as Blackhat and company looked up and saw the elevator begin to descend, most likely holding Charlie and whoever was with her.

"S-S-Sir?!" Flug asked as Blackhat was still gripping his balls.

"What, Dr. Flug?" Blackhat asked as he turned his gaze to the bag wearing scientist.

Flug could only pint to where his boss' hand was before the boss was merciful and let out, causing Flug to let out a sigh of relief before falling to the ground.

"Th-Thank you, Lord Blackhat sir." he said as he felt the need for a lot of ice on his crotch.

When the elevator finally reached the bottom floor, the doors opened to see a nervous looking demon with blonde hair and innocent eyes in a suit with pink skinned demon wearing a white dress and a bow in her hair.

Black Hat said, "Charlotte. . You've gotten. . taller.'

Charlie still nervous, said "Well. . contrary, to popular belief at the time. . I wasn't going to stay 10 forever."

"Yes, I suppose so." Blackhat said before Demencia got in Charlie's face.

"Soooo, you're the boss' little niece, huh? I gotta say, he was right. You don't look very evil." she said with a smile as she got a good look at Charlie before Charlie was pulled back by her companion.

"Okay, whoever you are, you;re a little too close!" she said as she took a few steps back with Charlie.

Black Hat asked "And who are you?"

The woman visibly shook as she feel upon Blackhat's gaze, shaking just like the first time she meet the radio demon face to face.

"Ehem." she let out as tried to calm her nerves. "My name is Vaggie and I'm the manager that runs the hotel for Charlie."

"And, she's my girlfriend." Charlie added as she took Vaggie's hand and gave her a kiss on teh cheek to help calm her down.

Black hat evilly smiled, "I see. Good to know."

Charlie could feel Vaggie's grip tighten in and shake as she herself was sweating from her uncle's smile. Even after all these years, uncle Blackhat had never lost his ability to put fear into anyone. He made it into an art form with how many people and demons he's terrified.

"Um, hello, Miss Charlie." Dr. Flug said as he felt he was well enough to talk and introduce himself. "My name is Flug and I work for you uncle, Mr. Blackhat."

Charlie said, "Oh! Hello, doctor."

"And your's truly is another worker and loyal follower of lord Blackhat! You can call me you aunty Demencia!" she said as she gave a large smile that Charlie could definitely mimic, minus the madness in her eyes.

Charlie nervously smiled, "Oh. Hello.. Auntie."

The air between them was stale until Dr. Flug gave a few coughs to draw everyone's attention.

"N-Now that we are all acquainted, I believe we should get to the task at hand." Flug said as he adjusted his goggles over his paper bag. "Lord Blackhat was told by your father that you require lessons to be more evil, so he brought us along to help."

Charlie said in surprise, "Oh.. That's what this is about?"

"Yes, your father seems to think it is a problem in the letter he sent." Blackhat said as he pulled out the letter. "I would've assumed he notified you as well."

"Oh, he did! It's just not easy to remember when you're involved, uncle." Charlie said as she was sweating a little. "You can make it rather...strenuous."

"Understandable. I can rather difficult at times." Blackhat said as he made the letter disappear. "Now, shall we get started on the first lesson?"

Charlie asked, knowing the obvious answer, "I don't have much choice, do I?"

Blackhat smiled at the question and shook his head.

"No, now it is time to learn." he said as he walked up to Charlie and picked her up by her head, carrying her towards what he assumed was the manager's office.

"Charlie!" Vaggie said as she hurried after them with Flug and Demencia following as well.

Black hat yelled, "This doesn't concern you!"

Vaggie yelled, "It does when it concerns Charlie's safety!"

Black Hat yelled, "This is a matter of family!"

Before Vaggie could reply, Charlie held up a hand an gave a nervous smile.

"It okay, Vaggie. I'll be fine." she said though she was a little unsure.

"See? My niece can handle herself." Black Hat said as he walked into the manager's office and locked the door.

Vaggie whispered, "I'll hope she'll be okay."

As they were inside the office Black Hat placed Charlie in the guest seat and he sat in the manager seat. It might have been her hotel, but he was the teacher and she was the student at the moment.

"Now Charlie, in order to properly access the areas you need improvement, I need you to tell me about yourself and the reason why you started this "Happy Hotel."" Black Hat said as he intertwined his fingers.

Charlie took a deep breath, "As you know, I was born here in Hell and. . Growing up, I always tried to see the good in everything around me. "

as his niece continued to make the speech. . Black Hat had to hold back his laughter

The very thought of their being good inside of damned souls was hilarious and yet she still hopes to save some demons. Though she might, their reasons are for their own and not out of sincerity.

Eventually he couldn't hold back his laughter.

Black Hat's head became comedicly large and his teeth became sharp as his mouth moved up and down rapidly.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahaha!" he laughed as his laughter was like an earthquake that could be felt throughout the whole hotel.

"What the hell is this?!" Vaggie asked as she was stumbling to stay standing. "Earthquakes don't happen in hell!"

Demencia said "They do when the boss is laughing. "

Charlie asked her uncle "What is so funny?

"Ahahaha ha ha ha." Black Hat laughed some more before finally calming down. "Forgive me Charlotte but you must understand when someone as evil as me,h ears something like that, I can't help but find it funny."

Charlie was insulted and asked, "What's so funny about it?! I think it can work!"

"Sweet, sweet, little Charlie. You must understand that sometimes things arent as black and blue as you see it." Black Hat said as he stood up and walked to Charlie. "While admirable in theory, demons are known for being rotten to the core and some embrace it. Not everyone has a desire to be good, only a desire to gain something they would flourish with."

Charlie said "Well. . Some would flourish with Redemption."

Black Hat replied "And some would reject the idea all together."

before anything else could be said. . Sir Pentious was attacking the Hotel.

Black Hat smiled "Now. . Let me show you. . how evil deals with fools."

Black Hat walked out of the office while Charlie followed, a little worried about the demons in her hotel and the hotel itself.

Black Hat stepped out of the Hotel. . closing his hand. . and somehow crushing the minions Sir Pentious brought with him

"What?!" Sir Pentious said in shock as he looked at his crushed egg bois. "Who dares?!"

Sir Pentious turned towards the sound of throat clearing and turned to the source, but froze in fear when he saw who it was.

"B-B-B-Black Hat?!" he shocked in shock as he slithered back a bit. "Bu-Bu-But you can't be here!"

Black Hat smiles "Oh but I am. "

Pentious attempted to use his invention. . But Demencia jumped up, destroyed it. . and bit Pentious hand

"GAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he tried to pulled his hand out of her mouth but she had a surprisingly strong jaw.

'Ooohh! He tastesaste like chicken!' Demencia thought as she kept her grip, tasting the snake demon a bit.

Black Hat held up a peace of meat. . waving it in Demencia's line of sight. she saw it, jumped off and gobbled it up.

Meanwhile, as Sir Pentious tried to escape. . Black Hat stuck his cane into the snake demon's back.

"Ah, ah, ah.." Said Black Hat, "You still need to learn your lesson."

Pentious said, "Why should I surrender to you?!"

Black smiled evilly as he responded, "Because, Demenica.." The woman finished he meat and looked her master, "This snake.. Called you fat."

Faster than anyone could blink, Demencia gained the look of a lion on the hunt and slammed Sir Pentious into the ground, causing a crator to form as Black Hat was unaffected.

"GAH!" The snake demon scream in pain as the girl was stronger than she looked.

Charlie asked her uncle, "Is she a cannibal?"

"Partially but mainly, she is a villain under my employ." Black Hat said as he saw Demencia crack her knuckles and grin madly at Sir Pentious.

"So, I'm fat am I?" she asked as she scared the snake demon a bit.

Pentious simply begged for mercy as Demencia tore him apart.

Charlie hid her eyes.. But kept one eye open, as she couldn't look away.

Black Hat said "You see, Niece. . This is part of evil. When your enemies try to attack what you love. . and you rip them apart."

Once the rampage on Sir Pentious was over and Charlie decided to call it a day, agreeing to start her 'lessons' with uncle Black Hat tomorrow, she returned to her room to relax.

She went down to lay on her bed as her loving girlfriend laid next to her.

"Thank Satan this day is over." Charlie said as turned to Vaggie, gazing at her with mentally exhausted eyes.

"Yeah, your uncle is even worse than the rumors said." Vaggie said as he moved closer to Charlie. "And his associates seem just as bad."

Charlie said "They're just here temporarily. hopefully, I can convince them to leave a little quicker. "

Vaggie moved closer to her. . and. . was in the mood

"Yeah but right now, let's forget them." Vaggie said with half libbed eyes, moviing to straddle Charlie. "But right now, how about you focus on me? I can help make all of today's troubles go away."

Charlie smiled, "Alright."

Charlie leaned up and pulled Vaggie into a kiss, placing her hands on her waist and back while Vaggie wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck. The kiss was heated and moist as they'd explored each other's mouths.

Vaggie's hands moved. . so she could remove Charlie's pants

There was little to no resistance as Charlie began to do the same as she was removing Vaggie's nightgown.

"Mm! Mm!" Charlie moaned as she could feel her inner devil come out, her horns being to rise from her head and tongue becoming serpent like.

within minutes both women were naked. . and the kiss deepened as their hands went all over each other's bodies.

Charlie felt somehow. . different about tonight. but decided to ignore it. in favor of simply making Vaggie happy

the princess of hell was currently on top of Vaggie and attacking her with aggressive kisses on the neck and shoulders.

Vaggie kept chanting "Yes! Yes! keep going!

eventually. . they hit the good part.

and from that night... something amazing happened

As they reach a large climax and moaned loudly, a bright red light consumed them and lite up the room. Though both girls were still in their orgasmic state to notice it.

They didn't know it.. But this light would grab them . A wonderful gift

The two soon began to tire and then, sleep had taken them and pulled them into the dream world.

Meanwhile with Black Hat and company, they were currently in one of the hotel's finest suites. It was the only way to met Black Hat's standard but it was far beyond Flug and Demencia's.

Flugg asked, "Sir.. If I may ask.. Why are we in a suite?"

Black Hat replied, "Even I have standards, Flugg." As he went to his bedroom.. He heard something. Bouncing.. Like toe people on a bed.

He realized something., it was THAT time of year. He looked at the map of the hotel's floors. Charlie and Vaggie's room, was just above their suite.

He said, "If I can't teach her.. Perhaps the next one will be more cooperative."

"The next one, sir?" Demencia asked as she was snuggled up on the bed like a lizard on a hot rock.

"He means the child of his niece, if my guess is right." Flug said as he blushed under his bag.

Black Hat smiled evilly, "Yes."

Shortly after.. All Hell could see the red glow, coming from Charlie and Vaggie's penthouse.. As the two women let out the loudest main Hell had ever heard.

The next day.. Black Hat was sitting in his room, minding his own business.. When he heard a knock on the door.

He opened.. To see a true surprise. He said, smiling, "Well, well, well.. A pleasure to see you again."

The stranger said, "The pleasure's all mine, Lord Black Hat."

Black said, "My old friend.. Alastor."


End file.
